


If You Can Keep Up

by ArtemisWalsh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Trans!Sombra, quite possibly the kinkiest shit i will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisWalsh/pseuds/ArtemisWalsh
Summary: It's a game to them, and a wonderful one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was depressed yesterday so I wrote this to cope.

Tracer slid off her shirt, revealing the glowing implants of the chronal accelerator over her heart. “Wow,” Sombra said, reaching out to place a hand on Tracer’s left breast, “they’re real.”

Tracer laughed. “Shut up, love. So are yours.” She pulled Sombra in, pressing them close together. She reached down with one hand, and cupped the bulge in Sombra’s underwear.

Sombra moaned and bit her lip, trying to keep herself composed. It was a game they played, to see who would break first. “ _Paciencia, amiga…la noche es joven._ ” She reached her hands behind her back, and, as slowly as possible, unhooked her bra and slowly removed it, moving her hips and shoulders as she did so.

Tracer watched as Sombra did this, sweating just a tiny bit. She tightened her fist behind her back. She was determined to win the game this time. When Sombra tossed her bra to the side, Tracer walked forward again and kissed her on the neck.

Sombra shuddered, and grabbed Tracer’s waist. “Fuck me, _amiga_. I want to fuck you so hard you’re screaming into next week.”

“Yes!” Tracer said, grabbing Sombra. “I win. I’m on top.”

Sombra wasn’t going to go down without a fight. She leaned in Tracers ear. “I hope you can keep up.”

Tracer slid down Sombra’s underwear. “I think I can keep both of us up.” She began stroking Sombra’s dick, feeling it harden in her hands.

Sombra could not stop moaning, her body beginning to shake as she felt Tracer’s hand her dick. She hated looking at it, so focused on Tracer’s face, looking like a curious animal who was pawing at some unknown thing.

But Tracer knew her way around Sombra’s dick like the back of her hand. She knew exactly what to do to make Sombra beg. It wasn’t until it was fully erect that she wrapped her fingers all around, while taking off her own underwear and stroking her clit with one hand.

Sombra knew what was coming, so she slowly backed up. As Tracer let go, Sombra sat down on a chair, spreading her legs wide to make room on the seat for Tracer. They had barely stared, and already she was throbbing. Tracer hooked her legs over Sombra and sat down on her. Sombra felt her shaft slip into Tracer, and let out a long moan. “ _Que buena!_ ” She said.

Tracer moved her hips up and down, grinding against Sombra. Feeling her inside, hearing her shout out in Spanish, gave her a rush like nothing else. Not even getting shot at was like this. This was adrenaline and pleasure. And love. “I fucking love you!” She shouted.

“ _Te amo tambien!_ ” Past a certain point, Sombra never spoke English. That was not the language she loved in. She thrusted her shaft into Tracer, feeling waves of sensation wherever their bodies touched. She loved the warmth, the constant sounds of Tracer’s almost squeak-like moans, even the smells of sweat and fluid. “ _Amor…amor…”_ Her thighs quivered. Her breath became short and static. She was near climax. “ _Amor…ella come._ ”

Tracer heard Sombra’s words, and lifted herself up just slightly. She grabbed Sombra’s dick and held it between the two of them, just as it began to twitch and release. Sombra’s cum shot upwards, then fell onto both of them. She shouted out with pleasure, her hands gripping Tracer’s hips and her head leaning back. “That was fantastic, love.” Tracer managed, in between gasps. “Now it’s your turn.”

Sombra’s smile widened and her eyes narrowed. _“Espero que est_ _á_ _s listo.”_ The two of them stood up, and Tracer sat down on the chair, spreading her legs wide.

“Clean me off.” She said.

Sombra got down on her knees, and began licking her semen off Tracer. She made sure to get everywhere: the belly, a spot or two on the arm. Even an ambitious splotch that had landed on Tracer’s breast. Sombra licked that off just as eagerly.

“Now eat me.” Tracer said. It felt so good to finally get a chance to be the one giving orders.

Sombra obeyed, and her eager tongue moved down Tracer’s stomach. She placed her hands on Tracer’s thighs, rubbing them slowly. She waited for a single moment, letting the anticipation build up, and kissed her clit.

Now it was Tracer’s turn to bite her lip as Sombra’s tongue went to work down below. She felt it eagerly inside her, her girlfriend moving it just as she liked it. Tracer arched her back, putting one hand behind her head, and the other hand gripping Sombra’s hair. This only made her tongue go faster, and Tracer gasped as she shook and twitched. “Sombra!” she shouted as she came, her body shaking and releasing like a gun firing.

“How was that?” Sombra’s face poked up between Tracer’s legs.

She grabbed for breath. “That was amazing. I could certainly get used to this.”


End file.
